Scrap metal processing currently typically involves the use of large pieces of equipment to shred and bulk sort recoverable material followed by a tedious labor intensive hand sorting of the final product. The final products are generally of a comparatively low grade of product unless the operator takes pains to control the feed content of the scrap processed. What is presented is a process for scrap metal processing to achieve greater recovery and a better grade of finished products for both ferrous and non-ferrous materials with less valuable metal lost to the final waste streams. Furthermore, the invention eliminates significant capital equipment and operating costs compared to the prior art allowing for savings for the operator.